Bowl of Oranges
by xxFreakshow
Summary: Draco wakes up in Hermione's house, with no memory of the night before. After Hermione explains what happened he reluctantly decides to stay. DMHG.
1. A line allows progress,

_**Chapter 1:**__** A line allows progress, a circle does not.**_

I found myself lying in a big extremely comfortable bed.

It smelled clean and vaguely like cats. The sheets were very soft. I was in no hurry to get up or even open my eyes, despite that I had no idea where I was. I couldn't recall anything that happened last night either.

But I had a shrewd idea what did. Went to the Leaky Cauldron. Indulged in alcohol. Met a girl. Went home with her. Again.

It was getting so bloody predictable. Not that I feel inclined to break out of that pattern. What did it matter, really?

The Death Eaters will catch up with me anyway. If I'm lucky they'll just kill me. But I doubt they'll have such mercy. If they would, I wonder if I would make any attempt to run from them. Not that I'm trying so hard now. I'll admit that I'm absolutely terrified of what they could do to me, but just staying in hiding is so much worse than the sad excuse of a life I have now.

And once I was so naïve to think that once the Dark Lord was gone everything would be better. Silly me.

For the sake of distraction, I finally opened my eyes. Then a headache hit me, along with a wave of nausea. It felt worse than ever. Damn side-effects. Squinting at the light, I observed the room I was in.

The room seemed practical and slightly neglected. I kind of liked it.

It was purple. At the other end of the room the wall was completely obscured by bookshelves, filled with books from beginning to end. On my right was a white desk with a matching chair in front of a window. The desk was very tidy. It had some scrolls of parchment, a quill and a bottle of ink on the left side and several framed photographs were near the back. The weird thing about the photographs was that they didn't seem to move.

Next to the window were some more bookshelves, mostly filled with books. There was also a weird metal boxy thing on one of them and some plastic cases next to that.

On my left was a white closet and a door left to that. A black robe and some Muggle clothes hung on the back of the door.

Next to the bed was a white nightstand with a reading light on it, two books, a weird clock (8.55 a.m.), a glass of water and a wand I recognized as my own.

Above the bed were two _more_ bookshelves, filled with books and trinkets. Under those bookshelves were some photographs. A few of them were moving, just like it should be.

I carelessly took the glass and drained it in one gulp. I hadn't realized how thirsty I was before.

I put it back and crawled under the covers. I hate mornings. But to be fair, this one wasn't so bad so far. I had woken in a decent room, no naked girl that only looked good when I was drunk was clinging to me, it was nice and quiet… Actually, the only bad thing was that I _had_ woken.

I had lost all track of time when I heard a gentle knock on the door. I was too lazy to reply. I heard the door open.

"Malfoy?" I heard a familiar voice say tentatively, "Are you awake yet?"

"Nearly," I grunted from under the covers.

"Okay… Well, I figured you had a hangover, so I made you a potion against that," I heard gentle footsteps coming toward me and another glass being put down op the nightstand. "You can go down to the kitchen whenever you're hungry." More footsteps, growing fainter, door closing.

I waited a few minutes to crawl back from under the covers. Gratefully, I seized the new glass and took a sip. Disgusting. I mentally shrugged and drained it. I slowly felt all the side-effects fading.

It was really sweet of her to make me that. Whoever it was.

Lazily, I got up. I really liked the idea of food right now. But I better get dressed fi--. Oh. I'm dressed already. Or still.

Weird.

I pocketed my wand and went downstairs. The house was like nothing I've ever seen. There was almost no sign of magical people living here. Yet it seemed a lot more welcoming than any other unfamiliar house I've woken up in after one of those nights. It was comfortably quiet, like I was the only one here.

I found the kitchen quick enough. It was so obviously Muggle, but that didn't bother me right now. The walls were black and white checkered, with sleek black cupboards and a spacious silver work top, a sink and something that resembled a cooker built in. There was also a black matching dining table. Just then I noticed a brunette figure sitting at that dining table, a metal stick thing in her hand and bent over a piece of parchment. A patient white owl was perched on top of an empty chair. I immediately recognized them.

This is not happening. It can't. I closed my eyes, took a deep breath and opened them again. Still there. What? _Why?_

"What are _you_ doing here?" I snapped.

Granger looked up. She seemed slightly surprised. "I live here, remember?"

"_What?_" It didn't actually seem that improbable, but… _I_ was here. Very unpleasant thoughts about what could've happened the night before swirled around in my head. How could I possibly have ended up here? With _Granger_?

"You don't remember anything that happened last night, do you?" she sighed.

I was starting to feel nauseous again. "Please tell me we didn't--" I really didn't want to finish that.

An look of horror appeared on her face, "God, no!"

What a relief. But that still raises the question: What the hell am I doing here? And: Why am I not walking away? And: _Why is __**Granger**__ being nice to me?_ She knew I used to be a Death Eater. Nothing could stop her from turning me over to the Aurors, or worse, Potter. And she had never liked me.

"Okay, then I'll just go now. I've been in your presence too long already. Bye," I said in my would be arrogant voice. I was already walking to the door and thinking about having a nice Firewhisky to forget about all of this, when she said coolly "Fine. Walk right into the arms of the Death Eaters. I'm sure they've been waiting for you all night."

I froze. "What?"

"They know you're here." There was a hint of fear in her voice. "If my house wasn't under the Fidelius Charm, you'd be dead hours ago." And my confusion grew. What the hell happened last night? As if she could read my mind, she said "Want to know what happened last night? Sit down."

I surrendered. I was actually quite comfortable in this house and it wouldn't seem like a bad idea to hear what she had to say about last night, especially if it involved the Death Eaters. I sat down at the dining table as far as possible from her and listened.

* * *

_Author's Notes:_ If you're wondering about the title, it barely has anything to do with the story. But I couldn't think of anything and I'm in a Bright Eyes mood. Which is also the case of this chapter's title and the next. 

Feel free to review and point out everything that's wrong with this story.

_Disclaimer:_ J. K. Rowling owns Hermione and Draco, unfortunately, the spells, Death Eaters.. Is this really necessary?


	2. Something's stirring the sky

_**Chapter 2:**__** Something's stirring the sky.**_

I walked into the Leaky Cauldron. I was supposed to meet Harry and Ron there. Finally, a chance to leave the house. I think it's sweet that they're so concerned about me, really, but sometimes it's just a teensy bit drastic. I had been locked up in my house for about seven weeks. The remaining Death Eaters were furious that Harry had taken down their leader and were out for revenge. Basically, they were killing everyone that was close to Harry, deserted Death Eaters and just everyone that stood in their way or annoyed them. Trying at least. Some of them were caught and locked away in Azkaban. A few had died in that last battle. But most of the craziest and most loyal (naturally including Bellatrix) were still at large. In some ways they were scarier than Voldemort himself. And I'm on their list.

I glanced around. No sign of them yet. I sat down at the bar and ordered a Butterbeer. On my left was a guy with his hood up, drinking himself into oblivion, and on my right an older witch chatting animatedly with the women next to her.

I looked around again. It was relatively full. Not one of them seemed unusually worried. Everyone's so convinced that all the troubles are over now that Voldemort is gone. Wish I could convince Harry and Ron. I'm not the only one they've convinced to go into hiding. Bellatrix seems to have a special interest in Neville and he would gladly take her down, but she's too unpredictable, thus extremely dangerous. Luna's been sent on a long vacation to Brazil, just because she's close to Harry. She's not in as much danger to get locked in a house under the Fidelius Charm, so she was just strongly advised to go far, far away. Lucky bastard. I wouldn't mind going to Brazil.

My parents were also on a long vacation. They were in Egypt. I wanted to go with them so bad, but "it wasn't safe." My parents were pretty much in the same situation as Luna, only less, I'll call it direct. They were only in danger because they were _my_ parents.

You'd think Ron would have to disappear too, but no. He gets to find alongside Harry and the Aurors. Ron is a lot more powerful than most people think. Harry and Ron pretty much form one extremely overprotective front right now. They haven't been the same since Ginny was killed. Neither have the other Weasleys. I miss her.

"Are you sure? Haven't you had enough now?" I heard the barman say to the guy next to me. "It's really not good for you."

"Do you want my money or not?" the guy growled back. The barman sighed and put a whole bottle of Firewhisky in front of him. "Yeah, that's what I thought," the guy snarled and opened the bottle. There was something familiar about that voice.. He didn't even bother pouring it in a glass anymore, he just drank straight out of the bottle. When he reached the last bit, his hood fell back.

"_Malfoy?_" I gasped before I could restrain myself.

He turned to me hazily. He looked terrible. His usually white-blond hair was so dirty it almost looked light brown and it was now shoulder-length, he had dark circles under his eyes, his skin looked sallow and his usually impeccable black robes were faded and torn in some places. A look of recognition dawned on his face. "Leave me alone, Mudblood."

"Fine," I snapped and was just about to stand up when I was startled by at least three loud cracks. Gasps everywhere. Some more cracks. When I located the source of the first cracks, it felt like my heart stopped. Death Eaters. They looked around and their gazes stopped in my direction.

"Ah, there you are young master Malfoy," Bellatrix drawled "We've been looking for you for weeks." I wasn't sure if Malfoy even noticed. He seemed so far gone.

"Get out of here," the barman squealed as he pointed his wand at them, trembling.

They laughed. "Crucio."

The barman screamed and fell on the floor. Malfoy looked at who had cursed him and the little colour on his face drained. He suddenly seemed completely lucid. While the Death Eaters were still laughing and too confident to hurry up and kill Malfoy, he turned to me again. "Help me," he whispered, looking absolutely terrified. The look in his eyes scared me more than anything. He looked so desperate and tragic… How could I not? I quickly grabbed his hand and Disapparated.

Almost instantly we arrived at my house. Malfoy collapsed onto me. Helpless. All my hatred for him faded to the background. "Let's get you upstairs," I said softly and carefully dragged him up. He looked very green.

I lay him down on my own bed. I would just sleep in my parents' room. I conjured up a bucket for him. I knew he would need it soon. And yes. I looked away when he threw up. This is why I don't drink.

He fell back. "Evanesco," I muttered. I put the bucket on the floor. I looked at him. It was so sad to see the big bad Draco Malfoy like that. I went downstairs to get him some water. When I got back, my heart broke.

He was curled up to one side and silently crying. I had never felt so sorry for anyone in my life. Before I was aware of it, I sat down next to him and tried to comfort him.

If Harry or Ron could see me now..

Right on cue, I heard two loud cracks downstairs. "Hermione?" a scared voice called.

"I'll be right back," I whispered. I locked the door and ran downstairs.

"Don't worry, I'm okay," I said when I saw them. Harry hugged me. "We were so worried," he said. I knew he was thinking about what happened to Ginny. "We arrived at the Leaky Cauldron and we saw the Death Eaters… I'm so glad you're still alive." He let go. He was so sweet. I couldn't think of a better best friend. "So am I," Ron looked as relieved as Harry. He hugged me too.

And I keep complaining about how worried they can be. Sometimes I forget how lucky I am. But now I'm going a little too deep into the flashback.

* * *

"That's it," I finished. I had left out everything after I had laid him down. It didn't feel necessary to tell him. Actually, I couldn't bear to tell him. 

"Oh," was all he could say. His face was unreadable. He seemed to be thinking.

"You can stay here if you want," I said uncertainly "Harry and Ron have made sure that here is as safe as can be." After last night, I couldn't possibly be so cruel to throw him out right away. I had seen something in him… Something… Human.

Have you ever had one of those moments with someone where they contradicted everything you had known about them? After which you can't see them exactly how you used to, ever? That's what happened last night. Let's flash back again.

* * *

He was curled up to one side and silently crying. I had never felt so sorry for anyone in my life. Before I was aware of it, I sat down next to him and tried to comfort him. "It's okay, you're safe now," I whispered. 

"No, it's not," I was surprised to hear him reply "They'll find me… And do much worse than kill me… Which is a lot less than I deserve…" Another tear.

Suddenly it hit me. He hated himself.

* * *

Yes. The big bad Draco Malfoy hated himself. 

"Why would I _want_ to stay here?" he snapped.

"Because," I carefully said, "you've got nowhere else to go." I barely thought about it before I said it, but I knew it was true. He glared at me and went back upstairs.

* * *

_Author's Notes:_ Is it just me, or does this chapter feel unfinished? Anyway, I'd like to have a beta reader, so if you've actually read this, liked it, think it could use some improving and are critical, feel free to e-mail me or whatever. Or ask in a review. 

And no, Hermione doesn't like him yet. She just pities and doesn't hate him.

_Disclaimer: _Only the plot is mine, the rest comes from the mind of J. K. Rowling.


	3. Pancakes and butterflies

_**Chapter 3: Pancakes and butterflies.  
**_

This is a nightmare.

I can't believe my behaviour last night. Shudder. If I could kick myself, I would. Or I could just modify Grangers memory… Yes! I could modify Grangers memory! Simply make her forget about my scandalous behaviour. "_Help me_." I must've been _really_ drunk. I think I'll lay off alcohol for a while.

I took out my wand and my hand was on the doorknob already before I remembered where I was. _Granger's_ house. She'd undoubtedly kick me out if she didn't remember how I ended up here. And the Death Eaters will be waiting with open arms.

Scowl.

I put my wand back and dropped down on the bed. _Her_ bed.

"_Because you've got nowhere else to go._"

Damn right. Oh, the frustration. _**Why **_did I come across her of all people? Why not Snape or Longbottom or just _anyone_ else? Lucky, really. I did not just think that.

"_Help me._"

Honestly. Not to mention that I collapsed onto her and let myself get dragged upstairs by that filthy Mudblood. I can't recall ever being more embarrassed and revolted at my behaviour. Wait. Yes, I can. Cringe. Goddamn Potter. He had caught me crying that one time. In the company of Moaning Myrtle of all beings. My arch nemesis had caught me _crying_. Okay, so maybe last night wasn't that horrible. At least Granger hadn't seen me crying.

My stomach growled. Oh, right. That's why I went downstairs in the first place. I'll just wait for half an hour. Hopefully she'll be gone by then.

I examined her room closer. Just now I recognized too many of the people in those photographs. I had barely glanced at them earlier. Potter and Weasley, predictably. That Weasley girl. More apparent Weasleys. Granger herself. Cringe. Cringe. Cringe.

I tore my eyes away from all those happy faces and examined her many books. Most of them seemed to contain background information about various magical things. Her schoolbooks. Some Muggle books, mostly literature. As much as I hate to admit it, she seemed to have pretty good taste in books.

Glance at the clock. I think I've waited long enough. I peered out at the hallway and cautiously made for the kitchen. No Granger. I let out a sigh of relief when I saw that the kitchen was empty. I had barely thought about what I could possibly eat, when I spotted a plate with pancakes on the table. Next to it were a teacup, a teapot, sugar, milk, cutlery, syrup and a note. I read the note first before touching anything. _I thought this would be more convenient. I'd hate to walk into the kitchen and find it burned down or worse_. I crumpled it.

It was nice to have everything done and waiting for you, though. I had grown so used to it when I was still living at the manor. Before I had to flee for my life. I bet mother still has her breakfast made for her every day. She's in no danger whatsoever. Dear aunt Bellatrix is the new leader of the Death Eaters after all.

I took a careful bite from the top pancake. It was really good. My stomach screamed for more. To hell with dignity. I was alone anyway. I ate like I hadn't eaten in years. I haven't had a proper breakfast since… I don't remember when. Probably my last day at Hogwarts. I washed it down with the tea.

Satisfied, I went back upstairs before I ran into Granger. I had heard some movement in a room next to the kitchen. Since she was downstairs anyway, I decided to take a shower. The bathroom was next to her room, as I soon discovered. It was a very practical bathroom, no unnecessary junk or elaborately decorated. Like everything else in this house, it was completely the opposite of the manor. I was really starting to like it.

I took a long, enjoyable shower, magically brushed my teeth and magically cleaned my clothes, since they were the only ones I had right now. So refreshing. I hadn't had a proper shower in weeks. I could see my beautiful hair colour again! My hair was still rather long, but I didn't dare cut it myself. It actually didn't look that bad.

I went back to Granger's room. What else could I do? I spent the rest of the day reading a book called _Angels & Demons_, playing with my wand (I had quite enjoyed tearing the pictures of Potter and Weasley over and over again, and then repairing them) and thinking. As night fell, we met again.

Gentle knock on the door. I didn't bother to reply. Granger opened the door a bit and looked if I really was there. "I made dinner." Without saying anything else or closing the door, she left. Once again I was baffled by her consideration. I was starting to get paranoid. No one was ever nice to me if they didn't want something, save mother and father. Not even good old Pansy. Back then she had just wanted to share my popularity and power. Just like dear Crabbe and Goyle. I scowled at the memory of them.

I followed her downstairs. Of course she was sitting at the dining table. Of course we would have dinner together. I took a seat and looked down. Chicken, rice and spinach. Nice and simple. We ate in an oddly comfortable silence. I would never admit it, but this was probably the best chicken I had ever had. She really was good at everything.

When I was finished I looked at her. She was deeply immersed in the Evening Prophet. Her brow was furrowed. Her brown eyes were filled with concern. That can't mean anything good. Somehow I thought that she looked adorable. Maybe she wasn't so bad after all. Actually, now that I think about it, I had only hated her because I was raised to hate Mudbloods. Nothing really about her. What am I thinking?!

"Why are you being so nice to me?" I snapped to distract myself.

"What?" she looked up.

"You heard me," I glared at her, "why are you being so nice to me? What do you want?"

"I don't want anything." I scoffed. "I mean it! I don't know… Guess I don't have a reason for the contrary."

"Liar."

She laughed. _Laughed_. "What? Has nobody ever been nice to you without wanting something?" I felt my face grow hot.

"No," I spat and left as quickly and furiously as I could.

* * *

Goddamn Granger. How dare she—. Voice the truth… 

I let out a cry of frustration. I hate her. Hate. Hate. _Hate_. I feel like Crucio-ing her. Maybe I will. Not really. Then she'd definitely throw me out. I kicked her closet. Ow. More frustration. I made sure to lock the door, so she couldn't barge in. I sank to the floor and cried.

I must've fallen asleep after that. I was lying on the floor and sunlight was streaming through the window. I could hear birds twittering happily. I walked over to the window and looked outside. There was a tree right outside, with a birds' nest on one of the branches. I took out my wand. "Petrificus Totalus." The twittering stopped. I smirked as one of the birds fell out of the tree.

What shall I do today? Like I have so many options. Sigh. I'll just go take a shower then. I entered the bathroom before knocking (I never did) and heard a shriek. I looked up. Granger of course. In naught but a towel. I actually didn't hate what I saw. Damn me.

"Ever heard of knocking?" she pulled the towel tighter around her.

"Ever heard of locking the door?" I tried to sound irritated.

"Go away."

"Fine."

I went back to her room, shocked at the state I had seen her in. I hopelessly tried to get that image out of my head. I hated that I liked it. She really wasn't that bad looking. She was no supermodel, but she wasn't ugly either. I can't believe I'm thinking this. I hate her.

Screw this, I'm going to have some breakfast.

* * *

_Author's Notes:_ Thanks for the review and faves :) But remember: I love constructive criticism. Oh, and I'm still in need of a beta reader. 

_Disclaimer: _I'm sick of this already. Not mine.


	4. Rather waste some time with you

_**Chapter 4: Rather waste some time with you.**_

"_Go to sleep, lullaby. You've been fed and you're sleepy. You'll be with Uncle Lorne, who in no way resents not being asked to go to the ballet and is certainly not thinking of selling you to the first vampire cult that makes him a decent offer..."_

Oh, the solitude.

I actually had a sparkle of hope that this life would be less mundane with Malfoy. That maybe I could help him…

Well, exactly 13 days have passed and I've only ever seen him at dinner since that second day. He just shuts himself in _my_ room most of the time, avoids me as much as he can. I shouldn't have expected anything else. But still. When one is locked up alone in one's house for weeks and weeks, one can get a little desperate for company. That is not a cat.

Just something different to do would be great too. I've read all the books in this house countless times, written more letters than I had during my seven years at Hogwarts combined, cleaned and tidied the house so much it became unnatural, played all of my cd's until my cd-player broke, cast protective charms over all the houses in this street, prepared a huge stock of useful potions that Snape would've been proud of, attempted to invent spells and now I've been reduced to watching my cousin's collection of _Angel_ DVD's! Which, I'll admit, isn't that bad of a TV-show. Much better than most of the brain-dead crap that makes me despise TV.

God, I hate this. I could've been doing much greater things than this. I could be out there, helping my friends with the endless fight against evil. I could be teaching at Hogwarts and doing some good in the world. Hell, I could be working at the Ministry and trying to change it from the inside.

But no, I have to stay in hiding. Alone. Why do I put up with this? Sigh. Damn my friends and their good intentions. You'd think Harry would want _Ron_ out of harm's way. Seeing as they're… _Together_. Have I even mentioned this yet? Or was I too busy being annoyed with them? Oh, what does it matter. It really wasn't that much of a surprise to me when Harry admitted to being less than straight. Ron however… I could tell how much he used to like me. I liked him too. But. We all know school crushes barely last. He and Harry have been together since just after Voldemort was killed. As far as I know, anyway.

The end credits came into view and the theme song of _Angel_ filled the room. I really liked that episode. I turned the TV off. Eight episodes is quite enough for today. Again, I cursed Harry and Ron in my mind. What shall I do now?

_Pop_.

This is too good to be true. Ring. I jumped up and practically skipped to the front door. Company! That is not a cat or shadowy Malfoy! I immediately opened the door and was greeted by my two best friends. I punched both of them in the face.

"Ow!"

"What was that for?"

I almost smiled. But they shall feel my wrath. "I've been stuck in here for two months solid! I'm going crazy! I want to get out! I want to do something! I want to _help_! I hate being stuck here and not be able to do anything constructive!" I think I feel a little better. I won't go into detail about what else I yelled. Could fill half a page.

As I gasped for breath, Ron smiled and Harry hugged me. "We miss you," he whispered.

"You better." I glared at him.

I led them into the living room. I hurried off to make tea. I found the tea kettle completely burned. "Malfoy," I sighed. I easily fixed it with magic and lingered a little in the kitchen. Up until I saw the kettle, I had almost forgotten my, ah, _guest_. I wondered whether I should tell them. The answer came to me soon enough. _No_. They really wouldn't like it. They'd look much deeper into it than I ever would. They'd think he blackmailed me or something. They'd probably storm up to him and demand that he leaves. Malfoy would either simply refuse and it'd turn into a nasty argument, at least. And/or Malfoy would get mad enough to leave, walk straight into the Death Eaters and get killed. Yes, not saying anything would avoid much unnecessary drama. I couldn't do that to Malfoy.

When I got back in the living room, Ron and Harry quickly jumped apart, both flushed. I rolled my eyes. "So, what's been happening _out there_? I'm starved for news." I quietly added "And fresh air."

"Not a lot has changed…" Harry answered, "We've caught a few nameless Death Eaters, accidentally killed one, but their little army seems to be growing… They're kidnapping, maiming and killing left and right… Like Voldemort never left." The innocent boyish look on his face quickly changed to grave. All my anger had evaporated by now. Life was so unfair. Poor Harry… No one this young should have to deal with all of it. He knows I'd love to help, but he won't let me. Noble git.

We sat and drank our tea in silence for a while. Suddenly a crash and loud thump could be heard from upstairs. I could feel the colour leaving my face. I tried to smile. "That damn Crookshanks. I think I'll go upstairs quickly now, before he does any more damage." The fleeting second before I left, I saw them exchange a suspicious look.

I almost sprinted up the stairs and stormed into my room. There I saw Malfoy sprawled on the floor, next to a fallen over chair. Books and trinkets were scattered all over. I would've laughed if Harry and Ron hadn't been downstairs. I closed the door.

"_What_ happened?" I hope I managed to disguise my amusement.

"Nothing," he snarled and tried to get up in a dignified manner. I offered him my hand. He glared at me, but took it. Even though I was the one that had extended my hand, his touch startled me. It was weird. He staggered against me after he had pulled himself up. "Why did you come running up the second you heard something, anyway?" He brushed off his clothes.

"Well… Err… Harry and Ron are here. And they kind of don't know you are… I was just coming to warn you…" I said quietly. I hoped they weren't listening. Hopefully they were snogging again and not paying attention at all.

"You haven't told them?" Malfoy was obviously too surprised to think of anything better. I shook my head. "Why?" he eyed me suspiciously.

"Guess I just wanted to save you a lot of unnecessary trouble… Will you stop being so paranoid?" It saddened me that he was so paranoid about sincere kindness. I almost wanted to hug him. Almost. It'd be awkward. And we were standing close enough as it was. Too close.

The look in his eyes softened.

"Anyway, I'll just go back downstairs now," I backed away. Before I opened the door, I looked back at him and said "Try to be quiet." I don't know why I smiled.

* * *

If Harry and Ron didn't believe me about the mysterious crash being Crookshanks, they didn't mention it to me afterwards. We said goodbye to each other a few hours later. I watched green with envy as they Disapparated. I had almost grabbed Ron's arm and went with them. But I knew they'd force me back here before I could even let out a sigh of relief. 

I glanced at the clock. 6.25. I was starving. Malfoy probably too. What should I cook? Oh, I'll just make some spaghetti. Quickest tasty thing there is. Back in the kitchen I started boiling water and preparing everything. Every single time I've cooked/baked since Malfoy stayed here I've been reminded of one of those housewives. Eurgh. If there's one thing that I never wanted to be… But someone's got to do all that housewivey stuff and I'd rather do it myself than even _ask_ Malfoy. Doesn't make me resent it any less. I had a fleeting vision of me being dressed in a yellow dress and a pink flowery apron, pink ribbon in my hair, serving dinner to a very corporate looking Malfoy and two little boys strongly resembling him. I shook my head. What a nightmare.

I. Need. To. Get. Out.

* * *

_Author's Notes: _Yes, I know it's been a while, but I've just been really busy. What with Deathly Hallows (which will not affect this fic at all, by the way. All those lovely people/creatures that died are still alive and kicking in this fic. Not that you'll see them a lot... Maybe I'll work someone in for the hell of it) and PROPHECY (which was _**awesome**_). I'm actually not that satisfied with this chapter, but it was mainly supposed to be filler anyway. If you don't like it either, please tell me exactly what it was that you didn't like, then I know what I can fix. I really only like the little things that I worked in. Anyway. 

_Disclaimer_: The wonderful world of Harry Potter and it's characters are still invented by J.K.R. Quote at the beginning is from Lorne from the TV-show _Angel_, from the episode _Waiting In The Wings_ (one of my faves :)) in the third season (Hermione was supposedly watching that, in case you were confused by it). Chapter title taken from the chorus of the song _Blue and Yellow_ from the masterminds that are The Used. Is that all?


	5. Hermione gets her wish

_**Chapter 5: Hermione gets her wish**_

There's obviously something wrong with her. She's been acting so _weird_. Selfless? Does such a thing even exist? She's obviously acting. Probably some stupid scheme with her stupid little Gryffindork friends. I'm so not falling for it. I don't trust her. I don't trust anyone… Except maybe mother and father. How sad is that?

Wait. Her stupid Gryffindork friends don't even _know_ I'm here. Or so she says. She could've just been lying. She can't lie… She's one of the worst liars I've ever come across. Unless she is actually a brilliant actress and just _acts_ like a horrible liar. Yes, that must be it. But that still doesn't make any sense. Even if she does have some carefully laid out plan, what could she possibly gain from it? Unless… Someone else is controlling her! _Potter_.

No, this is getting ridiculous. Maybe she is just what she seems to be… "_Will you stop being so paranoid?_" A faint smile tugged at my lips. She had been really sweet all this time… "_Guess I just wanted to save you a lot of unnecessary trouble._" Just by letting me stay here, she…

There really is no way to rationalize my paranoid suspicions. Sigh. I'll just have to give her the benefit of the doubt.

"Dinner's ready," I heard her soft voice call. I took a deep breath and sauntered downstairs. I was starving.

She was already sitting at the dining table and eating her spaghetti. I quickly joined her. Silence. I kept watching her. Looking for signs that she wasn't what she appeared to be. I couldn't find any. Nothing bad at all… I thought she glanced at me several times. Probably just my imagination.

We finished around the same time. She was just about to stand up. Before putting it off any longer, I said clearly audible "Thank you." She froze.

"What?"

I smirked with difficulty. "I said 'Thank you.'" She continued to look at me unbelievingly. "For everything."

She smiled sheepishly. "You're welcome."

* * *

Did I really just say that? 

That was obviously rhetorical.

I smiled at the thought of my parents' reaction if they found out I had sincerely _thanked_ a Muggle-born. Sincerely… That was so weird. Just being nice to her _on purpose_ was very unusual. She actually wasn't all that bad. _She_ had been nice to me this whole time. Unusually nice… Yet I couldn't detect anything fake about it.

Okay, what? Is this still _Hermione Granger_ I'm thinking about? The bossy know-it-all that was never afraid to challenge _anything_? The Hermione Granger I know and dislike would never be nice to me for no reason. That's not even my paranoia talking… I'm actually making sense!

Now that I think about it… There had been that _glint_ in her eyes… Behind all the sugary sweetness and adorable smiles…

_Oh my God_.

That bitch. I felt my blood boil. How dare she insult me like that?! I cursed uncontrollably and thrashed around the room. Yes, that makes perfect sense! Goddamn— I screamed. I wonder if I've ever been so insulted in my life. She _pitied_ me. And everyone knows that is the very worst way you can insult a person. The more I thought about it, the more she infuriated me. That meant that she thought I was _hopeless_. Frustrated tears stung behind my eyes. Fucking—

I stormed out of the room and downstairs. I found _her_ soon enough. She was in the living room, innocuously reading a letter that had apparently just arrived. She looked up, startled. I actually had no idea what to say to her. My head was a cursing mess.

"What's wrong?" she stood up tentatively. Her obvious concern really made me freak out.

"YOU!" By now I was too enraged to form any more coherent words. So I settled for simply screaming at her and walking away. Well, attempting to.

She came after me and grabbed my arm. "Draco, please—" Again that gentle voice. She must've thought she could calm me down a little by calling me Draco. Wrong.

I shoved her against a wall and snarled "Stop trying to help me. I don't need your help." Her fear melted away and her eyes flashed dangerously.

She pushed me off. "Fine! Sorry for being _nice_ to you. Next time I won't bother."

"Fine!" I bolted out of the house without thinking about it. I was almost at the end of the street when they came. Cloaked figures with masks appeared all around me. Before I was able to do anything, I was surrounded. Great. A woman laughed psychotically. My fury was quickly replaced by fear. I didn't stand a chance. One of the figures pointed a wand at me and said that dreadful word "_Crucio_." It felt like I was on fire. Every part of me screamed with pain. My vision blurred and I felt the ground collide with me.

"_Finally,_" I heard the voice that had cursed me say. It was filled with delight. "I've been wanting to do that to the little traitor for months now. And this time you won't—"

"Stop it!" A new all too familiar voice said. Kill me now.

In her surprise/amusement Bellatrix lifted the curse. A certain Hermione Granger had just entered the scene. All the Death Eaters turned to her. If I could just bring up the energy or breath to hex them… "I hate being interrupted," I could tell Bellatrix smiled. "Crucio," she said again, but this time her wand was pointed at Hermione. Barely a second later Hermione's screams filled the air. She had the most beautiful scream I'd ever heard. I had to do something. As I staggered up, another Death Eater threw the same curse at me. More unspeakable pain. Bellatrix turned again, "Excuse me, I almost forgot you were here," she looked back at Hermione, "I got distracted by your little girlfriend." She laughed.

I don't know where I got the strength from, but at her words I managed to ignore the pain and stand up straight. "She's not my girlfriend. _Stupefy!_" Bellatrix' laughter stopped and she fell. The other Death Eaters were outraged.

"_Avada_," one started, but he was quickly Petrified by Hermione. The Cruciatus Curse must've been lifted when I Stunned Bellatrix. I felt a sudden respect for Hermione at how fast she reacted. I Stunned two more Death Eaters, but Hermione took care of most of them. It all happened so fast. In their confusion, the Death Eaters could barely defend themselves. I hurried over to Hermione's side and she conjured some kind of shield. Before looking if it really stopped the three or four that were still standing, we ran for it. I ignored my Malfoy pride and followed her back into her house.

Hermione slowly walked over to the big window in the living room. She looked at the group of defeated Death Eaters with something like amusement on her face. I walked over to her. She looked at me and unmistakably smiled. I suddenly felt weak and vulnerable. Must've been because of being tortured and then running so fast. She looked back outside. I followed her gaze. Two Death Eaters were reviving the fallen and another murdered a stray cat in frustration. When Bellatrix was revived, she was so angry she murdered some Death Eaters that had apparently been bothering her for a while. She screamed and cursed, not unlike myself a while ago. Then she Disapparated without looking back. The remaining ones looked petrified. Hermione laughed out loud. It wasn't a malicious laugh, but one of her genuine ones.

She turned back to me, "You were amazing." My eyes narrowed. "I mean it! I've never seen someone fight the Cruciatus curse like that. Even Harry couldn't…" She looked almost awed. I smirked. I did something Potter couldn't. I knew the Boy Who Lived Wasn't all that.

I couldn't help but feel a certain affection for her. No matter what she said, I never would've made it out of there alive without her. She was the amazing one. As I looked at her, I felt more alive than ever before. Probably because of the whole near-death experience thing. It felt like I really saw her for the first time. Her hair was even bushier because of the wind having whipped through it, she was partly covered in dirt and she was a little bruised from falling and writhing when she had been tortured… I thought she was the most beautiful thing I'd ever seen. I felt so grateful to be alive. I became aware that I was hugging her. And that she was hugging me back. "You were amazing too."

* * *

_Author's Notes:_ So, I was planning on letting them just slowly become friends, but we all know that's boring. Hope you enjoyed the little fight scenes :) But please please _please_ tell me if you think it's too unreal or whatever. Feel free to complain about anything. As much as I like your loving comments (and faves and alerts), they won't make me a better writer. Thanks for all the reviews/faves/alerts anyway. 

_Disclaimer:_ Characters not mine, spells and curses not mine, blah, blah...


	6. The chapter you've all been waiting for

_**Chapter 6: The chapter you've all been waiting for.  
**_

Did _Draco Malfoy_ really just hug me? And compliment me?! Okay, obviously. His strong arms were still around me. And mine around him. It felt oddly comfortable. Sigh. I don't know what to think of him anymore. First he's just angry, then he avoids me, then he thanks me, then he's angry again, storms out, comes back and now he's hugging me. My thoughts trailed off at that last part. I noticed that he smelled really nice, in a way. I became caught up in the moment. The moment that lasted far longer than both of us must have intended. Draco wasn't that bad after all… Finally we broke apart awkwardly.

"Well, goodnight," I said, smiling nervously, before I escaped into my parents' bedroom. I sank onto their very comfortable bed.

That was… unusual. I quickly shook off all thoughts regarding being hugged by the Slytherin. Instead I focused my attention on the events prior to that. As terrifying as it was, it was kind of… fun. It was certainly eventful. Inwardly I thanked Draco for the excuse to get out of the house and do something. Even if it was only for a few minutes. There's nothing like a fight for your life to liven you up again. Is 'liven' even a word? Oh, what does it matter. I'm just glad that we're both relatively unharmed. The Cruciatus Curse hurt quite a lot though. I shuddered as I remembered the mind-numbing pain. Lucky that Draco managed to Stun the offender. While he was under the Cruciatus Curse too… That had to be the most remarkable thing I've ever seen. He's clearly not as, forgive me, helpless as I thought him to be. I've never heard of anyone who could fight that curse… How did _he_ do it? I wondered. Maybe it just comes natural to some people. Like how Harry could almost effortlessly fight the Imperius Curse. Those two curses are very different though… And there actually are stories of some people being able to fight the Imperius Curse, Harry certainly hadn't been the only one. I spent at least half the night pondering how he could have done it. I would have thought it impossible, had I not seen it with my own eyes. I vaguely heard the clock in the living room chime four times before I drifted off to sleep.

* * *

The wonderful smell of croissants filled with chocolate greeted me when I woke up. It seemed so improbable that I wondered if I was really awake. Only one way to find out. I opened my eyes. I was sure I was hallucinating. Draco Malfoy would _never_ bring me, not only my favourite breakfast, but _breakfast in bed_. The hallucination was sitting in my parents' desk chair and eating his own chocolate croissants. Apparently it had set the tray with two chocolate croissants and Starbucks coffee on the night stand next to me. I blinked. He was not going away. I blinked again. No, still there. I reached out and picked up the coffee. It was oddly solid. I took a sip. It was real! Real Starbucks coffee! Then the Draco sitting in the chair must be real too. Wait a minute… How did Draco get _Starbucks _coffee, in the trademark carton and everything, and _fresh_ chocolate croissants? 

Draco looked up. "Oh, you're awake!" He had a peculiar expression on his face. Like he wanted to smile, but stopped himself.

"Where did you get these?" I gestured to the coffee and croissants.

"I Summoned them from the bakery and coffee place down the street," he replied casually and smirked. His answer barely shocked me.

"But that's stealing!"

"Like they'll even notice. Aren't you glad that I did something _nice_ for you?"

As much as I don't want to admit it, it _was_ exceptionally nice of him. "Yes," I mumbled and quickly took a large bite of croissant. Heavenly. He smirked again.

Something had definitely changed between us last night. He didn't seem the least bit angry with me. And I've learned that he's perfectly capable of taking care of himself. _If_ he's motivated. I took my delicious breakfast in bed as a silent peace offer. Which he no doubt intended. He probably couldn't bear to thank me aloud again. And he's not the type of person to apologize about his behaviour under any circumstances. I looked at him as I femininely devoured my croissants. He looked much healthier (not to mention cleaner) than when I picked him up in the Leaky Cauldron that week and a half ago. He seemed pretty content at the moment, but he had a slight haunted look in his eyes.

"Noticed how devilishly handsome I am, have you?"

Had my looking been that obvious? I glared at him and sent a pillow his way. I sniggered when it almost knocked the coffee out of his hand. He mock-gasped and threw it back. You can probably imagine what happened next. Indeed, a completely immature pillowfight. And we had acted like such grown-ups that (finally) respected each other before he broke the silence.

He chased me all the way downstairs, whacking me with the pillow he had grabbed from me earlier. I nearly tripped over a disapproving Crookshanks. When we reached the living room, I picked up a pillow from the couch and hit him back. We circled around the couch for a few minutes, grabbing pillows from it and throwing it at each other. We laughed like little children. It occurred to me that I this was probably the first time I saw Draco _really_ laugh. Finally I managed to knock him down with another pillow and straddle him. He struggled, but I won.

"Give up?" I flashed him a smirk similar to his own. He sighed and fell back on the floor.

"Why must you be so good at _everything_?"

I blushed. "I'm not."

He glared at me. That annoying clock chimed in the distance. I grinned. He looked adorable in his immature defeat.

I don't know what made me do it. I bent down. I knew exactly what I was doing, yet I did nothing to stop myself. Lower. Our unpleasant past was completely forgotten. Lower. He gazed up at me in confusion. Lower. After what felt like a month our lips touched. My eyes closed automatically. His lips were somewhat chapped, but that didn't bother me. I think he only opened his mouth to say something. I couldn't help but take advantage of that. What has come over me?! He did nothing to resist. In fact, I felt him completely relax and kiss me back passionately. Fireworks erupted in my stomach. Chocolate croissants tasted even better on him. He freed his arms and put them around me, pulling me closer. I melted. I vaguely heard a phone ringing. Screw that. I stroked his hair. Nothing would ruin this moment. Not even…

_Pop._

"Hermione?"

Maybe they'll go away if I wish it hard enough. Help me wish, Draco.

A gasp and an outraged scream. Damn. Draco released me. I opened my eyes and jumped up. Draco followed. Harry and Ron were gaping at us in disbelief. Always count on them to play the role of overprotective father.

"What are you doing here?" I asked casually. I could feel the heat creeping up my face. I didn't dare look at Draco. What have I done?

Harry remained speechless. Ron however… "What is _HE _doing here?" He scowled at Draco.

"Wait, I can explain—" No, I can't. At least, not before Ron beats Draco senseless and Harry joined the fight. Ron was already menacingly stepping forward. I unconsciously stepped in front of Draco. He pushed me away. "Don't do anything violent? Please?"

Ron glared at me, but didn't do anything. Yet. Harry grabbed Ron's arm. "Let's just hear her out, okay?" he said softly. Ron relaxed a little. _Thank you_, I mouthed to Harry.

…How do I explain this? "As you both already know, the remaining Death Eaters are killing everyone that ever wronged them. And Draco is one of those people."

Ron mouthed _Draco_, looking disgusted, and Harry started to ask "What does that have to do with—?"

I cut him off. "I'm getting there. I ran into him that night in the Leaky Cauldron. Those Death Eaters came because of him. And… Well… I couldn't just leave him! I wouldn't have left _anyone_ in that position. So I Apparated him here and he didn't leave…" And usually I'm so good at explaining things.

"He's been here _this whole time_?"

I looked at the floor. "It was safe here… Where else could he have gone?" Draco made an annoyed little sound. I looked back at Harry. He still didn't look happy, but he understood what I meant. I'm sure he would've done the same. I could tell he wanted to ask about the other thing, but that he also thought that he probably didn't want to know. He nodded.

I looked hopefully at Ron. He simply glared at Draco. I knew he would ask what Harry wouldn't. Three. Two. One. "Why were you snogging her?!"

Harry groaned. "She started it," Draco replied. I could hear the smirk in his voice. I'm so glad it biologically impossible to die of shame.

Ron quickly turned his attention to me. "WHAT?!"

"It was an accident," I said in a very small voice. No, it wasn't. I was completely aware of what I was doing. But I am certainly not going to explain something like that to them before I had even digested it. Not that I'd _ever_ explain something this personal to them. A last glare and Ron Disapparated. Harry looked at me apologetically and followed.

I reluctantly turned to face Draco. He looked simply amused. I felt really awkward. _Why_ did I kiss him? The silence became more awkward with every passing second. Again, he was the one to break it. "Why did you—?" He broke off.

I took a sudden interest in my toes. "I don't know." It was the truth. It wasn't because I _fancied_ him or anything. Because I don't. I think. Now I'm not sure anymore. I don't _want_ to. Wait. Why did he kiss me back? I felt him watching me. And then, without any warning, he ran back upstairs.

* * *

_Author's Notes:_ Sorry it took so long. There were... complications I shall not speak of. I'll (try to) update sooner. Anyway, this chapter is dedicated to my loyal reviewers **Toxxic-Hugs** and **Loryn**. Hope you like it :) If you think any of them are even _slightly_ out of character or I was overenthusiastic with this chapter, please feel free to complain in a constructive review. Speaking of reviews... DO **_NOT_** ADD THIS STORY TO YOUR ALERT LIST OR FAVORITES IF YOU WON'T EVER REVIEW. Seriously. It's great that you (apparantly) like it and all, but I love hearing what you actually _think_ of it so much more. Do not make me hunt you down. 

_Disclaimer:_ I am obviously the mastermind behind Harry Potter. Sarcasm. Don't sue?


	7. Putting holes in happiness

_**Chapter 7: Putting holes in happiness  
**_

As I attempted to breathe normally again, I tried to comprehend what had just happened. Hermione and I had acted like _friends_. Voluntarily! Without some scheme for personal gain! As far as I'm aware of… And then there was of course the thing that happened after our friendly pillowfight. She kissed me. _Hermione fucking Granger kissed me_. And I _kissed her back._ And even more earth-shattering: _I __liked__ it_. For the first time ever I was glad that Potty and Weasel King intervened. That they snapped me back to reality. I do not like Hermione. I will _never_ like Hermione. Not in a friendly way and I will certainly _NEVER_ fancy her. Nor will she ever fancy me. End of.

Wait.

When did I start calling her Hermione?

Anyway, I only kissed her back in surprise. It was a reflex. _I do not like Granger_. At all. Though I'll admit that she's a decent kisser. My God, what _isn't_ that girl good at? She tasted so sweet… Which is completely besides the point! She's still a stupid stubborn saintly know-it-all and a Mudblood too. _Nothing_ has changed. She's still the girl I've hated since my first year at Hogwarts.

This morning was certainly not the best of my life. I surely hate Herm— Granger to death. I naturally only want to hex Scarhead and his faithful sidekick into oblivion because of their mere _existence_, not because of their untimely visit.

Goddamn Granger. Why must you vex me so?

I spent the rest of the day in her room, hating her in peace. That room was completely coated in everything that was Granger, which was a constant annoyance, but it made it easier to hate her. Not that it required much effort, of course. Besides, I couldn't think of any other room I could hide in. She's _everywhere_. But fortunately she tends to avoid her own room when I'm in it.

The voice that could kill me announced that dinner was ready. Is it that late already? I reluctantly went downstairs. I pointedly ignored her and ate as fast as I could. When I was finished and tried to sneak back upstairs, she stopped me. Of course.

"Draco?"

"Stop doing that!" I turned around. "Don't talk to me like we're _friends,_" I spat that last word out as viciously as I could. "Don't delude yourself into thinking we could _ever_ be friends. Or more. You're still a Mudblood and I still hate you." Why did it sound like I'm just trying to convince myself?

Hurt flickered in her eyes, but fury seemed to take over. "_What_ is your problem?!"

"You are! How many times do I have to tell you?"

Then she let out an uncharacteristically cruel laugh. "You're the delusional one! You don't hate me, I felt it. You just need a scapegoat." Ow. She might as well have thrown rocks at my heart. I was disgusted by myself.

"You're wrong," I lied through clenched teeth and went back upstairs. I heard her scathingly say something about running away again before I slammed the door. "Colloportus," I whispered. I fucking hate that girl. "Liar," a little voice in the back of my head said. Shut up! Shut up, shut up, _shut up_!

Oh, that's it. I walked over to the window and muttered "Accio bottle of Firewhisky."

* * *

Five and a half bottles later the world was a glorious place once again. I felt so free… And slightly nauseous. I thought I heard her voice. Oh well. I took another huge gulp. 

I squinted at the sudden light from the hallway. Hermione appeared to have opened the door. She looked like an angel. She took one look at me and went chalk-white.

I could barely hear what she was saying. The light was fading slightly. She dropped to her knees and slapped me. At least, I think she did. I didn't feel anything. I laughed. She seemed to be screaming, but I couldn't make out what. When I didn't react, she started crying. Why was she so upset? Everything was perfectly fine.

The bottle dropped from my hand and everything went black.

* * *

_Author's Notes:_ I know it's short, but it was the perfect time to end it. I didn't _intend _for that last part to happen, but my fingers have a will of their own. I'm not completely satisfied with the middle part, but I can't think of a way to write it better. I hope this chapter actually made sense to you. Is it too dramatic? Too fast? Are they (too) out of character? As always, suggestions and criticism are welcome. Oh, and thanks for all the reviews so far! 

_Disclaimer: _You should get the point by now. _EDIT:_ Title is a(n awesome) song by Marilyn Manson (WHO I WILL SEE ON THE TWELFTH OF DECEMBER:squee: (not that you care))


	8. Waking up

_**Chapter 8: Waking up  
**_

I honestly don't remember ever being so scared in my life. Not even during the war. War is a lot different than friends nearly killing themselves. Yes, I called him a friend. Because that's a lot easier than former-enemy-who-can-be-friendly-if-he-wants-to-but-is-usually-an-asshole-and-who-I-might-even-like-as-more-than-a-friend.

Most of the night after I had seen him lying there is just a nightmarish blur. I remember clinging onto him as tightly as I could and Disapparating to St. Mungo's. I vaguely remember blasting several Death Eaters out of the way while screaming to the mannequin to let me in. At one point I ran in, carrying Draco. Fortunately some Healers almost immediately came rushing to his aid. I was crying like I've never cried before. A Healer managed to force a Calming Draught down my throat. It did calm me down, but I was still sick to my stomach with worry.

Long after I'd bitten off all of my nails, the same Healer that gave me the Calming Draught reappeared. She lengthily explained that they had pumped his stomach and that he was sleeping. I imagine I looked like I was going to choke her for not telling me the most crucial part, because after a pause she smiled and assured me that he would be fine. I was so relieved that I hugged her. I demanded to see him. Because he was in a private room and sleeping anyway, they let me stay by his side. I fell asleep on the chair next to his bed, clutching his hand.

* * *

When I woke up, I saw that he was still sleeping like a rock. He looked so peaceful… Like he hadn't almost died the night before. It was so scary. Weird that I got so upset though… Guess I do care about the git after all. A lot more than I suspected. 

I was aching all over. The position I fell asleep in wasn't the best. I walked around the room a bit, shooting glances at him. I was still shaky. I wondered if I should tell anyone. Maybe I should notify his parents. That would be the responsible thing to do. I'll wait 'til he wakes up. I grabbed a Daily Prophet from a table and sank back in the chair. The front page distracted me for a few minutes. Kingsley is the new Minister Of Magic?! I didn't even know he was in the running. That's great! Finally, a competent (and honest) Minister. I flipped through the rest of the paper. Weasley's Wizard Weezes most successful joke shop in the last decade. Cho is the new seeker for the Holyhead Harpies. Mass murder on the London Underground, no doubt by infuriated Death Eaters.

Did Draco just move? I threw the paper aside. He stirred. I watched him anxiously. Slowly, one of his eyes opened. It closed again. My heart beat faster. Both of his eyelids fluttered open. He sat up and looked around the room. His beautiful grey eyes rested on me. "What—?"

I jumped on the bed and flung my arms around him. "Don't ever scare me like that again," I murmured in his shoulder. He gently wrapped his arms around me.

"I didn't think you cared," his tone felt like a knife through my heart.

"I do care! A lot more than I thought," I started to cry again. He pushed me back and looked at me. His eyes were filled with so many contradictory emotions, I couldn't begin to name them.

"Don't cry," he said softly and wiped my cheeks with his sleeve. Tears welled up in his own eyes, but he blinked them away. I smiled and hugged him again.

The door burst open. People can be so annoying. I pulled away from Draco to see who the interrupter was. Narcissa Malfoy. Why am I not surprised? She looked extremely scared. I quickly got up from the bed. She practically ran to Draco and took him in her arms. After a few moments she turned to me, wiping her tears away. "What are _you_ doing here?" She regained her usual disdainful manner.

Before I could open my mouth, Draco answered. "She's the one that brought me here."

"Really?" Her look immediately softened. I nodded. Then the most unbelievable thing happened. She hugged me. _Narcissa Malfoy_, with all her pureblood principles and whatnot, _hugged_ me. I almost fell over from shock. "Thank you for saving my only son." She pulled away. "But you could have told me before the Healers did."

"You're welcome," I said uncertainly.

She turned back to her son. "Why did you disappear for so long? I was really worried about you."

Draco looked uneasy. "I'm sorry… But I didn't want to make it any easier for the Death Eaters…"

"What do you mean?" Narcissa snapped.

"Don't you know?" Draco looked astonished, "They're looking for me. Want to avenge the Dark Lord. Surely you know they're hunting down all the traitors?"

Her eyes widened in shock. "I think I need to have a little chat with my sister," she said after a dramatic pause. She suddenly looked very dangerous. I cringed involuntarily. She bade us goodbye and left, her long blond hair swishing behind her. I'm so glad that I'm not Bellatrix.

Draco smiled. "I don't think I'll have to worry about the Death Eaters anymore."

He was quite right. The next day Narcissa was on the front page of the Daily Prophet. _Concerned mother single-handedly turns in all of the remaining Death Eaters_, the headline read. She had also managed to convince the Ministry to free her husband. The only quote of her in the article that spanned across the whole page was: "Get away from me! I only did it to save my son."

That woman was full of surprises.

* * *

_Author's Notes:_ Wow, two chapters in one day. I really outdid myself. Even though they're both a lot shorter than usual... And this one feels kinda rushed... But the next will be long again :) And it'll probably take a few days more too... Thanks for all the reviews! And remember: I love criticism. 


	9. Need you like a drug

_**Chapter 9: Need you like a drug.  
**_

After mother left, I looked at Hermione. She was looking back. I quickly averted my eyes. So, she really did care about me. I felt oddly joyous about that. Sigh. It's useless pretending to not care about her too. Not that I'll admit it aloud. It's scary. _Caring_ about someone. I don't think I've ever really cared about anyone before. Again, except mother and father.

I looked back at her. I wanted to say something, but I couldn't think of anything. I didn't mind the silence though. On what seemed like an unusual romantic impulse, Hermione climbed back on the bed and curled up next to me. Slightly smiling, I put an arm around her and carefully drew her closer. She rested her head on my shoulder. It felt nice. I should get alcohol poisoning more often…

After a while a Healer came bustling about. She insisted that Hermione went home, that she could come again tonight. Hermione simply refused to move. I watched in delight as they politely fought it out. As expected, Hermione won. The Healer shook her head and left to get us some breakfast. I thought I heard her mutter "Young love" before she left. My heart skipped a beat. What? _Love_? No way. Love was a much too formidable term to call whatever it was between us. I was sure I hadn't imagined it when Hermione turned scarlet and retreated to the armchair next to the bed.

The Healer came back, carrying a large tray with toast, marmalade and tea. Hermione didn't seem very hungry, but I felt like I could eat a horse, despite my stomach ache. Getting your stomach pumped is _not_ fun. I claimed most of the toast and marmalade. For once I didn't mind hospital food.

When another Healer came to check on me later, I asked how long I would have to stay here. He said that I would have to stay until tomorrow, for observation. I was relieved that I didn't have to stay much longer. I doubt anyone liked hospitals.

And then we were alone again. It was awkward. Stupid Healer and her assumptions. I was afraid that Hermione would get bored and leave. That I would _let_ her leave. But she didn't. I was really grateful. There was so much I wanted to say, but also didn't want to. I was still Draco Malfoy after all. Hopefully she would say something. She didn't. For a good long while. Maybe this was one of the things she meant when she said that she wasn't good at _everything_. And lying, of course. I glanced at her and smiled. She caught it.

"What?"

"Nothing. It's just… Oh, nevermind."

Suddenly our lips collided. I was pretty sure I was the one that started it this time, though I don't remember when. I dragged her back on the bed and deepened the kiss. I felt so weak and vulnerable. I hate that. But I never wanted it to stop. She wrapped her arms around my neck. It was the best feeling in the world. If anyone barges in again, I swear I'll kill them.

And then Scarboy and Weasel King ran in. I grabbed my wand, pointed it at them and only broke apart from Hermione to say "Avada Kedavra." Seeing them actually drop dead was the most poetic thing I've ever seen. Hermione was relieved to be rid of them at last and we lived happily ever after.

Kidding.

That would've been awesome though…

No, we just had the most perfect kiss you could dream of, uninterrupted by anyone. But like everything else, it had to end eventually. Damn time. Neither of us said a word for the rest of the day. Hermione took her earlier position again and lay next to me. My arm was around her again. We seemed to have an unspoken agreement to not ruin it by speaking. We could go back to our snarky selves tomorrow. But 'til that awkward time came we could act as sickeningly romantic as we never would again.

* * *

I woke up. Damn, tomorrow already? Yesterday went by way too fast. Like good things always do. Why does the space next to me feel so empty? Oh, Hermione is gone. What?! Hermione is _gone_?! I knew it was too good to be true. I abruptly felt as empty as the space next to me. 

A few strands of long dark hair were stuck to my hospital robes. I burned them. Note to self: Don't burn hair again, it smells rancid. Well, good thing I was getting out today. I got to go back to my beautiful manor with all my beautiful things and forget all about her. I was pretty certain mother took care of the Death Eaters, so I won't have to stay in hiding anymore. Nope, no reason to go back to Herm—Granger. No reason to ever see her again. Lucky she left before I woke up. The dream was officially over. As of that moment I would hate her again.

Then the door opened. She's back! Thank God.

"Good morning," she smiled shyly. She had coffee and a new Daily Prophet in her hands.

"Morning," I said casually, trying desperately not to show how happy I was to see her. Hey, I'm still a Malfoy.

"You're free," she said, faking a smile and showing me the front page of the Daily Prophet.

I shrugged. "Didn't expect anything less." Hello awkwardness.

"Any idea what you're going to do yet?"

"Go back to the manor, I think. Allow my parents to spoil me rotten," I smirked my infamous smirk.

She rolled her eyes. Silence. After a while, she asked hesitantly "Where do we go from here?"

Oh no, it was starting. I looked away. "I don't know." More awkwardness. If only I could go back to yesterday…

Speaking of. The first Healer from yesterday saved us. She came to examine and fuss over me. When she could find nothing wrong, she said that I could go home. "Great," I forced a smile. She Summoned my clean robes. Lazy cow. I avoided Hermione's eyes. The Healer drew a curtain around my bed so I could get dressed. After that, I pocketed my wand, bade the Healer goodbye and left with Hermione. I dreaded leaving more with every step.

Were we outside already? Damn. "Well, I guess this is goodbye," Hermione said, looking up at me uncertainly.

"Guess so…" Before allowing myself to think it through, I hugged her. "Thank you," I whispered and added barely audible "I'll miss you."

She pulled away, smiling that cute little smile of hers. "I'll miss you too. Goodbye." She kissed me on the cheek and Disapparated.

I stared at the spot where she had disappeared for a few seconds. Sadness crept over me. I pushed it away. I closed my eyes and Disapparated too. When I opened them again, I was faced with my majestic front gate. I passed through them, walking as slowly as I could. I looked around indifferently. Still the same. The actual manor came into view. Home sweet home. As menacing as always. I had missed it, in a way. Like my parents. On the front steps already. I unlocked the many locks of the door and opened it. The smell of wealth wafted in my face. I definitely missed that.

"Draco? Is that you?"

"Yes, mother."

She came rushing out of the dining room, followed closely by father. They dramatically hugged me. Yes, father too. It dawned on me how long I hadn't seem him. Hahaha, now they've got Muggle-Born all over them.

"Good to see you again, son," father said.

"You didn't tell me you were getting out today!" mother exclaimed.

"I wanted to surprise you." Actually I was… Distracted.

"You must be starving," and like any good mother would, she dragged me to the dining room, "Hospital food is terrible. Did they even give you breakfast today?"

Now that I think about it… "No." I hadn't even realized how hungry I was. I must've been too… Distracted. Again. Heh.

Father pulled out a chair for me and screamed at our house-elf to get more food. Sigh. I had missed them. After less than a minute our new house-elf ran in, looking terrified and carrying a large tray with all kinds of breakfasty goodness. Mother and father left me alone as I devoured as much as my stomach let me. After that they kept fussing over me. I never get tired of people fussing over me. Should they get me new clothes? Shoes? Books? New "toys" from Borgin and Burke's? Anything at all? I naturally sent them out to get all of the above. It was good to be back home.

But I doubt anything here will take away from how much I already miss Hermione.

* * *

**Author's Notes:** _Sorry it took so long! But I wanted it to be good. Though I'm still not sure if I got everything right... Is the last sentence grammatically correct? I wasn't sure. Anyway, thanks for the reviews and as always, constructive criticism is much appreciated!_

_Oh, and title is from a Zeromancer song. They're awesome._


End file.
